Duel of the Droids
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=7 | schrijver= Kevin Campbell Henry Gilroy | director= Rob Coleman | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 14 november 2008 | vorige= Downfall of a Droid | volgende= Bombad Jedi }} thumb|250px|Ahsoka vs Grievous thumb|250px|Skytop Station wordt vernietigd Duel of the Droids is de zevende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie). Newsreel Missing in action! Anakin Skywalker's heroic droid navigator R2-D2 was lost in battle. When a desperate search fails to locate Artoo, Anakin is forced to take on a new navigator, R3-S6. Now the Jedia dangerous new mission, to find a secret enemy listening post. Meanwhile, R2-D2 has fallen into the hands of a vile Droid smuggler and is on his way to General Grievous who will surely plunder the Republic's secrets hidden within him ... Synopsis De Vulture's Claw van Gha Nachkt nadert Skytop Station rond Ruusan's Moon en communiceert met Grievous over de overname van R2-D2. Artoo is echter weer deels losgebroken en slaagt erin om een signaal door te sturen alvorens Nachkt dit ontdekt. In de Twilight zijn Anakin, Ahsoka, R3-S6 en Rex nog steeds op zoek naar het geheime station van de CIS. Plots ontvangen ze het bericht van Artoo waardoor Anakin besluit om dit te volgen. Hij vermoedt zelfs dat Artoo aan boord van het geheime station is. Op Skytop Station beveelt Grievous aan Gha Nachkt om Artoo uit elkaar te halen om te kijken welke informatie de Droid nog allemaal bevat. Wanneer de Twilight in het Ruusan System is aangekomen, ontdekken ze Skytop Station. R3 verwittigt Obi-Wan Kenobi via Code 1477. Obi-Wan beveelt Anakin om de basis op te blazen en Artoo aan zijn lot over te laten en hem niet te bevrijden. Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex en vier Clones springen in de atmosfeer van Ruusan's Moon met R3-S6 naar Skytop Station terwijl de Twilight blijft rondvliegen. Anakin maakt een gat met de Lightsaber en de reactor van het station bevindt zich 30 verdiepingen lager. Anakin geeft aan Ahsoka de opdracht om deze uit te schakelen met de Clones terwijl hij op zoek gaat naar R2-D2. Artoo wordt ondertussen helemaal uit elkaar gehaald door Gha Nachkt die een heleboel plannen en formaties ontdekt in Artoo's geheugen. Wanneer Nachkt meer Credits eist nu Artoo zoveel info blijkt te bevatten, steekt Grievous de Trandoshan neer met zijn Lightsaber. Grievous ontvangt een bericht van R3-S6 zijn spion! Hij is op de hoogte dat het team van de Republic de basis is binnengevallen en laat de IG-100 MagnaGuard Artoo bewaken en naar zijn schip brengen. Rex en Ahsoka vinden de reactor maar doordat R3-S6 de ene 'fout' na de andere blijft opstapelen, kunnen ze de deuren niet openen en krijgen ze het gezelschap van Battle Droids die worden afgeweerd met EMP Grenades. Grievous arriveert echter ook en schakelt alle Clones uit. Trooper Denal wordt tegen een muur gegooid en ook Rex verliest zijn bewustzijn. Ahsoka komt ten tussenbeide om te voorkomen dat Rex sterft. In het duel tegen Grievous gebruikt Ahsoka haar snelheid en lenigheid om te ontsnappen, gevolgd door R3-S6. Grievous gaat Ahsoka achterna. Rex en Denal worden wakker en beseffen dat de andere Clones dood zijn. Ahsoka geeft Rex de opdracht om door te gaan met de missie en om de reactor op te blazen. Op dat moment verraadt R3-S6 Ahsoka door een fel licht op haar te doen schijnen. Anakin heeft de MagnaGuards met Artoo ontdekt en vernietigt B2 Super Battle Droids en de MagnaGuards. Wanneer Artoo is bevrijd - en zichzelf al terug wat in elkaar heeft gestoken - waarschuwt hij de Twilight om stand-by te blijven. Ahsoka beseft nu dat R3-S6 een verrader is nadat ze hem met Grievous ziet communiceren. De Cyborg stuurt de R3 Astromech Droid naar de hangar om Anakin te dwarsbomen. Rex en Denal brengen bericht uit dat de explosieven zijn aangebracht maar R3-S6 sluit plotseling alle deuren. Bovendien wil Anakin eerst Ahsoka redden van Grievous. Wanneer na het sluiten van alle deuren ook nog Battle Droids arriveren, beseft Anakin dat R3-S6 een spion is. Ahsoka wordt ondertussen door Grievous gegrepen en staat op het punt om te worden gedood totdat plotseling een explosie weerklinkt waardoor Grievous wordt afgeleid en Ahsoka kan ontnappen met haar Lightsaber. Anakin geeft aan Artoo de opdracht om de deuren weer te openen en hiervoor moet hij naar buiten op een catwalk om de controles opnieuw te kunnen aanpassen. R3-S6 is hem echter gevolgd en de twee Droids beginnen aan een bizar duel. Ahsoka arriveert in de hangar en vernietigt Vulture Droids. Met een brandstoftank kunnen Anakin en Rex de andere Battle Droids uitschakelen. In het duel van de Astromech Droids kan Artoo R3 tijdelijk uitschakelen en opent hij de hangardeuren. R3-S6 slaagt echter terug en nadat Artoo hem bestookt met olie en vuur, dreigt R3 te vallen maar bevestigt hij zijn magneet op Artoo die dreigt mee in de afgrond te vallen. Artoo gebruikt echter zijn Circular Saw waardoor R3-S6 naar beneden tuimelt en wordt geraakt door vallende brokstukken. De Twilight ontsnapt en Anakin haalt R2-D2 op met zijn Starfighter. Obi-Wan Kenobi is sprakeloos omdat Anakin zoveel risico's heeft genomen - zelfs het leven van Ahsoka - om R2-D2 te redden. Anakin weet echter maar al te goed dat Artoo een echte vriend is. Debuut *Skytop Station *Ruusan Moon *Denal *631 Model B1 Battle Droid Cast *Ron Perlman: Gha Nachkt *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Matthew Wood: General Grievous / Battle Droids *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Tom Kane: Narrator *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano Extra * Deze aflevering werd voorafgegaan door Discount. Bron *Duel of the Droids op SW.com category:Televisie